1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp assembly with improved characteristics including members that allow the lamp fixture to be installed into a standard fixture base and be vertically adjusted relative thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many lighting products have been developed over the years aiming to accomplish a wide range of goals.
One example is a light sold at www.historichouseparts.com under model number VFL10239. It describes how it screws into a light bulb socket on a bar bulb fixture and then makes it into a two light fixture.
Several patents and published applications also exist.
One example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,402 to Aubrey titled Light Fixture. It shows an adjustable-length light fixture having a standard fitting for connection to an incandescent light socket and providing for convenient conversion of a light fixture from incandescent use to use with another type of light source, such as fluorescent. The adjustable-length fixture includes an extensible member with two telescopically engaging portions and a positive action latch to inhibit further extension of the member once a desired length has been selected. The latch includes a resilient latch member on one telescopically engaging portion, and a number of rachet-like recesses on the other of the telescopically engaging portions, the recesses being so shaped as to inhibit further extension of the length of the fixture, but to facilitate shortening of the length as needed for installation purposes.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,891 to Chen titled Vertical Adjuster for Suspending Lamp. It shows a vertical adjuster for a suspending lamp comprises a cylinder at an upper end of the lamp; an inner upper side of the cylinder having a threaded section; a lead wire having one end connected to the lamp and being positioned at a bottom of the cylinder; another end of the lead wire being fixed to a retainer; an adjuster formed by a seat and a slidable annular block; a center of the seat having a hole; the seat being locked to an upper end of the cylinder; the slidable annular block having an axial hole; a lateral side of the slidable annular block having a radial screw hole communicated to the axial hole; a screw unit being located in the screw hole; a cross section of the slidable annular block being slightly larger than that of the hole and the slidable annular block being located below the seat.
A further example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,041 to Higgins et al. titled Light Fixture. It shows a light fixture removably attachable to a stationary socket includes a lamp socket mounted for receiving a lamp and a connector which is electrically engageable with such stationary socket. The connector is attached in spaced relationship to the lamp socket and is electrically connected thereto. The light fixture may include a housing having the lamp socket mounted therein with the connector attached to the housing in one of a rigid, hinged and swivel manner. The light fixture is advantageous for converting a unidirectional recessed light fixture into a multidirectional light fixture.
A still further example is shown in US Published Application Number 2005/0265016 to Rappaport titled Universal Trim for Recessed Lighting. It shows a universal trim piece for a recessed light includes a mounting side disposed toward a ceiling and having an aperture sized to conform with a dimension of an open side of a housing for a recessed light. A decorative side is disposed opposite the mounting side and a universal engagement member, disposed on the mounting side, removably engages a trim ring on the recessed light and secure the universal trim piece to the housing and proximate to the ceiling.
A still further example is shown in US Published Application Number 2013/0250547 to Engstrom et al. titled Lighting Conversion Apparatus. It shows a lighting conversion apparatus provided which converts a recessed light into a non-recessed light. A threaded electrical contact is designed to screw into the existing socket of a recessed light. The threaded electrical contact is connected to a socket extension, which is in turn connected to a socket extension base. A canopy is attached to the socket extension base, and fixtures extend from the canopy. The socket extension and socket extension base may telescope allow for shortening of the distance between the canopy and the threaded electrical contact. When installed, the canopy may therefore rest flush with the ceiling surrounding the recessed light hole.
While each of the above items may work well for their intended purposes, none solve the problems solved by the present invention and accordingly can be improved upon.
Some lamp fixtures require tools for installation, which is undesirable.
Some lamp fixtures are electrically inefficient which can lead to the unnecessary use of resources.
Some light bulbs are not recyclable, which contributes to unnecessary waste at the end of the bulbs useful life.
Some bulbs have an anticipated life span that is less than desirable.
Many existing light assemblies are not designed to readily accept LED lights.
Incandescent and florescent bulbs direct light into the ceiling wherein the light energy is wasted.
Many existing light fixtures are fragile and susceptible to breakage when dropped. If the bulb is made of glass, this could expose humans and animals to glass shards and other dangers.
It may be necessary to hire an electrician to wire and install (or change) current lighting fixtures.
Thus there exists a need for a lamp assembly that solves these and other problems.